Mining vehicles such as haul trucks, just like many other vehicles, require wheels to be removed at various times, such as when replacement of tyres is necessary. Such mining vehicles pose particular problems and hazards, however, particularly due to their large size.
The wheels of mining vehicles are generally far too large for people to move, requiring specialist machinery to lift and carry the wheels to be fitted or once wheel nuts are removed. However, the operator fitting or removing the wheel nuts is in danger if the wheel falls during the fitting or removal process. In fact, workers are sometimes killed from such accidents.
Each wheel may also be held in place by a large number of nuts, often over 30 for a single rim. This makes the process of removing even a single wheel a time consuming and therefore expensive operation.
The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or admission or any form of suggestion that prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.